The 2 Enchanted Cards
by victoriagotcaught
Summary: My story happen after the second movie. Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun and kaho have decided to come back to Tomoeda when Eriol recalled more of Clow Reed memories. Something exciting is going to happen. A Eriol+Tomoyo, Sakura+Shaoran and Toya+Kaho fanfict
1. The 2 Enchanted Cards

My fan fiction took place after the 2nd movie. I have tried to include everybody in the story. Of course, not all are present but all the major characters are in. Shaoran has stayed in Tomoeda with Sakura. Eriol, Naruku, Spinny and Kaho have all decided to come back to Tomoeda, bringing some bad news for them. Mine fan fiction is just like the anime version. Just simple everyday stories that happen in Sakura's neighbour. It's going to be a long story but I assure you it will be great. I took exactly one month to finish the whole story. Something happens between Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura and Shaoran will be as loving as ever. They are both in 6th grade, 12 years old. It is really not easy writing this story, as there are a total of 14 characters in this story! Please give me your review about it and from your comment, I will decide whether or not should I post the next chapter! Enjoy!

"Mine god Tomoyo, your filming is better than ever. You make me look so cool and good-looking!" Kero exclaimed.

"Show off." Muttered Shaoran.

As Kero was too engrossed with himself, he didn't hear what Shaoran said or there will be another quarrel.  Shaoran and Tomoyo were gathered at Sakura's room watching a video footage made by Tomoyo.

" Sakura-chan looked so beautiful in my costume too. Oh that reminds me. I has just finished making a costume for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

" You made another costume for me, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said

" Yup, go on. Try it on. You will look great." Tomoyo said happily

" Hoeeeeeee!!" Sakura exclaimed

Tomoyo than pushed Sakura out of the room, to the bathroom to change into her costume.

" So that little girl will be back again next week, huh? Why don't she stay there for good? You too, brat. Why aren't you both in Hong Kong?" Kero asked.

" We are continuing our studies here. Meiling just have to make some preparations before she can come back. AND I AM NOT A BRAT!" Shaoran shouted.

" You are not a brat? Than you must be a kid then." Kero snickered.

" You pig-headed beast! You…" Before Shaoran could finish his sentence, Sakura and Tomoyo stepped in to the room. Sakura looked simply beautiful as always. But this costume make Sakura looked very graceful and lady-like.

" What do you guys think? Give me a honest opinion." Sakura said

" Looking good and trendy, Sakura." Kero commented.

" Very nice." Shaoran said, blushing.

" I knew it. It's going to be great on you. I brought my video camera along too to tape you on this fabulous costume!" Tomoyo said dreamily.

" Hoe! It's hot. Why don't we go to the nearby ice-cream shop for some ice-cream to cool ourself?" Sakura said.

" Why not go to mine house instead? I make some strawberry ice-cream with chocolate coating yesterday. I also make some mango pudding for you Kero." Tomoyo said.

" Ice-cream? Pudding? Super! Ohhh! I love you Tomoyo! You are the greatest! Pudding! Ice-cream, wait for me!" Kero said dreamily.

" I will call my bodyguard to pick us up." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo's body guard went to pick them up in a limo. In the car, Tomoyo's private bodyguard said, " Miss Daidoji, you got a long distance call from your friend, Eriol Hiragizawa." Handling her the phone, Tomoyo took it with a curious look.

" Daidoji san, sorry to bother you." Eriol said on the other end.

" Not at all, Hiragizawa. Is anything wrong over at England?" Tomoyo asked concernly.

" Everything is fine here. Me, Kaho, Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun will be coming back tomorrow. I was wondering if we could stay at your house at this short period of time when we are here." Eriol said.

" You are returning to Tomoeda? But why? Yes, I will be happy to accept all four of you but why the sudden decision to return?" Tomoyo asked.

" I will explained my sudden purpose of coming back tomorrow when I reach Tomoeda. I will reach there at 11am. Please inform Sakura, Li, Keroberos and Yue to gather at your house tomorrow too. Give my regards to them. Bye." Eriol said. The phone went clicked before Tomoyo can say her good-bye.

" Eriol is coming back? Why?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

They were all sitting comfortably at Tomoyo's room eating ice cream and puddings.

" He didn't tell me why. But from his tone of his voice, he must be on serious business here. Miss Mizuki, Naruku and Spinner will be coming along too. They will be arriving on the 11am flight tomorrow." Tomoyo said.

" Then lets pick them up then." Sakura said cheerfully, happy at the thought of seeing her old friends again.

" Why is he coming back? Didn't he complete his mission here already? This is very strange indeed." Shaoran said with a serious expression on his face.

" Spinny will be coming back too? Ha! I will show him my best score in the car racing game. He will be bum at the thought I scored better than him!" Kero said haughtily.

" Don't worry too much. We will know everything tomorrow." Sakura said, smiling at Shaoran.


	2. The 2 Enchanted Cards

How did all of you find my first chapter? I hope all of you like it. Here is the next chapter. Please review! Oh, and more chapters coming up! Please enjoy!

While Yue waited at Tomoyo's house for Eriol the next day, the others went and picked them up at the airport terminal.

" What's taking him so long? I am hungry!" Kero exclaimed.

" Be quiet Kero-chan. I thought I gave you a heavy breakfast this morning and you are hungry already? We will eat later at Tomoyo's house.

" He's here. Hiragizawa! Over here!" Tomoyo said, waving her hand at him.

Behind him were Miss Mizuki and Naruku.

" Hiragizawa, Miss Mizuki, Naruku, welcome back!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

" Thank you for receiving us here. We didn't expect all of you to welcome us here. Thank you for agreeing to let us stay at your house during the period we are staying here, Daidoji." Eriol said.

" You are welcome. Where is Spinner Sun?" Tomoyo asked.

" Yeah, where is Spinny?" Kero-chan popped out of Sakura's bag.

" I am here, blockhead." Spinner suddenly appeared behind Naruku.

A small quarrel occurred between them, causing unnecessary attention from the public.

" Come on, let's go. We will talk later." Tomoyo said.

In the car, Shaoran broke the silence " Why did you come back to Tomoeda? Is something the matter?"

" Yes, something is going to happen soon. I came back to help Sakura prepare for it." Eriol said.

" Prepare me for what?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, prepare her for what? She collected all the cards and transformed them to Sakura cards. Her mission has ended already." Kero-chan said.

" I will explain all about it when we get there. Isn't it better to discuss over some delicious sweets?" Eriol said, smiling.

" Arghhhh!!! That's something what Clow Reed could have said. It's so frustrating!!!" Kero-chan said angrily.

Everyone laughed at Kero-chan.

" Now where should I start?" Eriol said.

They were all sitting in Tomoyo's house living room.

" You said you want to prepare me for something. What is it?" Sakura asked.

" I recently recalled more of Clow Reed memories. It appeared that he created 2 more Clow cards for you to capture. These cards are given very special names. They are " Fate control" and " Your destiny"." Eriol said.

" But there are only 53 cards. How can there be 2 more cards? It's impossible!" Yue said.

" That's what we find puzzling. Do both of you remember anything about Clow Reed creating those 2 cards?' Miss Mizuki asked Kero-chan and Yue.

" No. But it is possible for him to create the cards without both Yue and me knowing. He was a very selfish man to the end. Never spare a thought for others." Kero-chan said.

" How dare you insult Clow Reed? He was your master!" Yue shouted.

" But Sakura is know our master. The true master. Clow Reed no longer exists in the world. Face the reality, Yue. Everyone knows you have special feelings for Clow Reed but can you set it aside first?" Kero-chan shouted back.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. It's Yue business if he likes Clow Reed better than me, Kero-chan. You should just respect his wish. I am only his friend not his master and I can't control him!" Sakura shouted.

The sudden uproar of Sakura's temper shocked everyone. The usual cheerful girl who hardly ever loses her temper has suddenly lost her temper at her guardians.

" Excuse me. I am terribly sorry for losing my temper. It's just that… how can there be 2 more cards? What I went through in trying to seal the Void Card was horrible. I never want to go through all over it again." Sakura said, forcing back her tears.

" I am sorry Sakura. But it seems like Clow Reed created those 2 cards especially for you. From what I recalled, Clow Reed created those 2 cards, upon making you the master. Those 2 cards are quite difficult to seal, that's why I am here to prepare and help you seal the cards." Eriol said.

" What will happen if I can't seal the cards?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone of us here will vanish." Eriol said, sighing.

" No! It can't be. No! No! NO!" Sakura screamed.

" Calm yourself down, Sakura-chan. Knowing you, everything will be just fine. You got your invincible incantation. Nothing will go wrong. Furthermore, we are all here to help you." Naruku said soothingly.

" If you have no confident in yourself, Sakura, then we will have to resign to fate and vanish forever. You don't want that to happen, do you? If you can pass the final judgement and become the master of the guardians and the cards, why can't you do it? You even break my magical spell of darkness and sealed the Void Card. What can stop you from sealing those 2 Cards?" Eriol said.

" But it will be more difficult to capture than void, right?" Sakura asked.

" Yes. Much more difficult. Are you ready to accept the challenge, Sakura?" Eriol said.

" I… CAN'T! What if I cause everyone to vanish? It will be my fault. Can't you stop it from happening, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, crying.

" I am not Clow Reed. I am only the reincarnation of him. They is nothing I can do, except to help you in sealing the 2 cards, Sakura." Eriol said.

" Sakura, not to worry. You can do it. I am sure you can do it. You don't want us to vanish don't you? Is that acceptable?" Shaoran said.

" Ok. I just got to give it a try. I will give it my best shot. I will not let all of you here vanish. I will do it!" Sakura said, wiping away her tears.

" That's our Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Later in the afternoon, Meiling gave Sakura a call upon knowing the news from Shaoran.

" Kinomoto, not to worry, I will be there to help you with my martial arts. You are always so zoomy and so ignorant of your surroundings. With me around, I am sure you will be aright! I will return to Tomoeda tomorrow so I will see you tomorrow!" Meiling said.

" But I thought you are schedule to come back next week, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked.

" I must be there to help you or you will be so zoomy when the cards appear. Anyway, see you tomorrow kinomoto!" Meiling said cheerfully.

Hanging up the phone, she tried to do her Math assignments.

" This is so hard. I wonder where is Kero-chan." Sakura said sighing.

" I am here." Kero-chan said, entering the room with Yue.

" Hoe! What's Yue-san doing here?" Sakura asked, shocked.

" Yue and me think that it is getting less wise to be in or borrowed form when we don't know when the cards will appear. So we are going to stay in your room from now on until the cards appear." Kero-chan said.

" What! How am I going to keep you two here without letting Toya knows about it?" Sakura said.

" Don't worry. Toya knows about Keroberos and me. He is just pretending he didn't know everything." Yue said.

" Ok then. But don't worry, I am fine. I have make up my mind to seal Destiny and Fate. Nothing can stop me now." Sakura said confidently.


End file.
